A Fairytale Family
by Rosebloom20
Summary: Three tales are told in this story, three familiar tales in a very different style. Cinderella is a weaver's daughter, sleeping beauty is the daughter of cinderella, and snow white is her daughter. Confused yet? Just read them all in order and enjoy the antics of all the characters. Female Sonic, sonadow paring. Angels and fairies and vampires oh my. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sonic's Beginning

Sonic the hedgehog was born to hedgehogs Silver and Amanda. Silver was a loving father, and spent as much time with his daughter as he could because his job took him far from home. Silver was a gray hedgehog with white fur surrounding his neck, tan skin and gold eyes. Amanda was a weaver, and taught Sonic a little of her craft. Amanda was an aqua hedgehog with bright blue eyes and pale skin.

Of course, Sonic didn't stay still very long, but the rambunctious child did learn a little here and there. When Silver came home, he would take Sonic out for ice cream, show her the city or play games with her. He also spoke to Sonic about his trade, which was as a silk merchant, and of course, he brought her many presents. When Sonic was old enough to hold a dagger, Silver began to teach her how to defend herself, giving her lessons on using daggers, as well as hand to hand combat. When Sonic turned 8, they progressed to swords.

Silver sold the silks that Amanda wove, and bought many things with the money he received. Gradually, he began to expand his trade, which sent him farther and farther from home. Amanda continued to weave, and Sonic took up sewing. It was a peaceful pastime she enjoyed, while not running around and causing trouble. Amanda sold her cloths and Sonic's creations at a little stall in the market place. The only problem was, Sonic didn't have any friends and that worried her parents.

Sonic would run and play by herself, jump in puddles and collect cool things. She was an amazingly fast runner, able to cross the kingdom where the family lived in less than a minute. No one else in the family had this talent, and warned Sonic not to talk about it. Amanda and Silver were afraid the king, or someone else would use Sonic for their own gain. Sonic listened, but her heart was saddened because she wasn't able to do as much as she'd like to.

The year Sonic turned ten, a tragedy struck her household. Her mother had been sick for some time, and the doctor's words were bleak. Amanda would never get better. It was only a matter of time before she would die and leave Sonic and her father heartbroken.

Sonic stopped everything. She stopped running, she stopped joking, and she stopped sewing. All she did now was stay by her mother's bedside and tell stories. She wiped her mother's forehead and made sure she was comfortable. She turned her mother so she wouldn't get bed sores, and she cried.

"Don't… Cry… My daughter," Amanda whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'll… Always be with… You. My voice… Will be in the rain… My touch… In the sunshine… Why… Why don't… You sing for me? Your voice soothes me."

Sonic straightened and wiped her eyes, then cleared her throat. Her voice broke every now and then, but her mother's smile encouraged her to continue on. The words were soft, and the notes melodic as her emerald eyes stared into her mother's blue ones.

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise, sleep pretty mother do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby…"

Amanda's eyes drifted closed and she let out a slow breath. There was no breath following it and Sonic covered her mother with a pretty pink sheet she had woven herself. It wasn't as good as her mother's, but she didn't care. Her father walked in then and sank to the ground, tears trickling down his face. Sonic ignored him as she gently wrapped her mother in the sheet.

"She's gone," he said in a choked voice. "My Amanda's gone. Sonic… I'm sorry you had to see this."

Sonic said nothing to her father. There was nothing to say. She wasn't even angry, just empty. Her father hadn't been there for her, had left and been gone more times than he was at home. Her father didn't know her anymore, not since she was 9 and was unable to continue teaching her.

Sonic left on silent feet, not even jogging, let alone running. She just walked slowly outside and knelt in the garden. She cleared away some dead leaves and branches, then dug a hole with her hands and planted a seed from a weeping willow she had been saving. She patted the earth over the seed, as her tears trickled onto the earth. The dry earth soaked up her tears, and raindrops began to fall on Sonic's back as she knelt there, alone. As she rested there, she thought she heard a faint chiming, but it must have been her imagination.

"Sonic?" called her father. "Come in now. It's not wise to stay out all night in the rain. You'll catch a cold that way."

Sonic stood and trudged back inside. She accepted her father's hug, realizing it felt good, and she was glad to have him at least. For how long, though? As soon as her mother was buried, he would go off again and sell things to keep her fed and the house in good repair. Their one servant, an old fox named Freda, was the family's only aid.

Her mother was laid to rest the next day and all Silver's friends attended it. Sonic stood on her own, receiving comforting pats to the back. They had no idea what she was going through. The day after that her father left, and Sonic was alone with Freda.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Reposted this chapter with mistakes fixed.

Chapter 2:

Miles… Tails?

Sonic was almost fourteen years old now, and was currently running through a strawberry patch. She stopped every now and then to pick a few strawberries and add them to her basket. One or two made their way to her mouth, but she was moving so fast no one saw her. If anyone was watching, and someone was, all they'd see would be distorted flickers over the ground.

From high in a tree near the field, an elegant finger scratched a furry tan chin. This was interesting. A slight movement might have been heard, but nothing was in sight as ruby eyes watched the flickers dart over the ground.

Sonic's basket was almost full. She just needed a few more strawberries, then she and Freda could make jam and pies. Sonic was just reaching for a large red strawberry when something crashed into her back. She rolled, just managing to toss the basket in a way it wouldn't tumble and spill her berries.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What the…"

"I'm so sorry," whimpered a little voice. "Please forgive me. I'm so hungry and I didn't know you were there."

Sonic got to her feet and turned around to face a small fox with two tails. The fox smiled shyly at her, his body quavering with embarrassment. Slowly, a tiny smile began to form on Sonic's lips as she brushed herself off.

"It's alright, little fox," said Sonic. "I didn't see you either. I was too busy picking strawberries to make jam. I guess I don't pay much attention when I'm in the zone."

Sonic reached out and picked the handful of strawberries right in front of her. She held them out to the fox, who timidly took them from her. Her smile grew a little and she sat down next to her basket, making sure all the strawberries were in good condission.

"I'm Sonic," she said. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Miles," said the fox through a mouthful of strawberry. "I mean… Sorry… I'm Miles… Tails… Um."

Sonic reached out and ruffled the fox's ears gently. She tried not to laugh at him, but he was so cute. She grubbed in a pocket for a moment, then pulled out a handkerchief, wiping Miles… Tails'? Stained face with a little giggle.

"So Miles Tails," said Sonic. "Why are you so hungry?"

"I'm lost," said Miles Tails sadly, staring down at the ground. "Someone stole me and then left me in this kingdom. I can't get back home… But I don't even know if I have a home anymore."

Ruby eyes watched as the blur resolved itself into a pretty blue hedgehog in a pink every day dress. The eyes watched as the hedgehog fed the fox, talked to it, and then hugged it. Their conversation was carried to the ears of the creature with the ruby eyes, and a tiny frown formed on red lips, while a handsome brow furrowed in thought.

"You can live with me if you want," said Sonic, hugging a sniffling Miles Tails. "I'm sure my dad won't mind. He never even comes home anymore except for a day or two here and there. He's always so busy nowadays. It didn't used to be that way…"

"Oh…" said Miles Tails. "I don't know if that… I don't think I can do that. I don't want to give you any trouble. I get… I talk a lot and I like experimenting…"

"It's nothing," said Sonic. "We have a spare room you can use, and lots of food. I sew clothing, and I occasionally weave. I'm sure we have space for your experiments. Mind if I call you Tails?"

"Sure," said Tails, nodding. "If you're sure… I guess I don't mind c—"

"Sonic!" someone bellowed from far away.

"Oh no," said Sonic. "My dad's home from his trip and he's using his you better get here right now voice."

Sonic scrambled to her feet and ran off, now nothing but a blue blur. The basket of strawberries lay forgotten, and Tails sat there mystified.

"She forgot me," he said in a small voice. "Will I ever see her again?"

Tails plucked a strawberry from the basket and stared at it, his eyes welling with tears. The ruby eyes watched him, and the owner of those eyes leaned back against the tree in thought. Palms were turned up and points were counted off, then a soft sigh was barely heard and the tree was empty.

Tails jumped and squeaked as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He tried to get away but hands held him still. He struggled, but the hands weren't harsh, just firm but gentle.

"Relax, little fox," said a low voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who…" Tails' voice squeaked. "Who are you?"

"Do you not know me?" asked the voice in surprise.

Tails turned his face so he could see the speaker. It was a black hedgehog with red accents and intense ruby eyes. He was dressed in ordinary clothing, but the material seemed a bit more upper class than any old cotton. He was handsome, and barely bedraggled from being outside.

"You're a hedgehog," said Tails obviously. "I mean… I'm new to this kingdom! I don't know anyone! Well… I know… Met someone named Sonic."

"I'm…" the hedgehog paused. "You know what just call me Shadow. Are you hoping to see your… Sonic again?"

"Yes!" Tails cried. "But… She left me…"

"Not on purpose," said Shadow, "At least I don't think so. I'm sure she'll be looking for you soon. Now why don't you come with me and we'll find something that will… Let you two uh… Play together… Or whatever it is people do these days."

Tails nodded hard and jumped to his feet. He followed Shadow out of the strawberry patch and down a winding road. Shadow led Tails to a modest home and spoke to the people living there. The bunny wife and her husband nodded, and Tails was ushered into the home with bright smiles. Shadow walked off, ignoring Tails' wave goodbye.

Later that evening, a basket of strawberries was dropped off at a slightly larger home. Ruby eyes watched an upset blue hedgehog open the door, prepared to run off somewhere due to the stance and tear-streaked face. She spied the strawberries and gave a tentative smile. She picked up the basket and went back inside her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Nasty Surprise

Silver opened the door to his home and led in three pink hedgehogs. He watched them look over the living room and sit on the couch as he closed the door and called for Freda. Freda informed him that Sonic was not in the house and he sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"This house is so small," whined one of his new daughters. "How can we be expected to live like this? I have so much stuff it can't possibly fit in my new room."

"Just hush, Annabel," said his new wife. "We'll work it out in time."

"Sonic!" bellowed Silver, opening the door and using his loudest, most carrying voice.

Thirty seconds later, a blur shot past Silver and he closed the door. Facing his daughter, he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her glittering eyes. He didn't want to have to tell her this, but the hedgehogs were right there in the room. Her emerald eyes peered back in worry. When Silver remained silent for longer than she was comfortable with, Sonic shifted on her feet and looked around uneasily. Finally Silver got up the courage to speak.

"What did you need dad?" she asked into the silence.

"Sonic," said Silver, "These are your new step sisters and step mother. I thought you might like to meet them. This is Lisa, your new step mother, Annabel and Amelia—"

"It's Amy!" shouted one of the pink hedgehogs. "Amy Rose."

"Calm down, Amy," Lisa said in a biting tone. "They will learn."

"Lisa is your… Your new wife?" asked Sonic in disbelief. "You just went out and replaced Mother?"

"You needed a mother figure in your life," said Silver. "I'm almost never home, and I can't teach you all the things you need to know. I'm not good at that and I've been even busier than before."

"Well maybe if you got a job closer to home, you could be there more!" Sonic exclaimed, upset and angry. "I wouldn't have to worry about whether you had been robbed! I wouldn't have to lie there and wonder how your day went, how much you sold or if you'd ever come back! As for a woman in the house, there's Freda. She's enough for me. She teaches me all I need to know."

"Well…" Silver said. "Freda's getting rather old, my daughter. She's almost ready to retire."

"Besides," said Lisa smoothly. "I'm sure you will be of much help to us."

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked, nibbling her lip worriedly. "Where would Freda go?"

"Well, said her new stepmother in a condescending voice, "A woman is expected to take care of the household is she not? That will be your duty someday. I am here to enlighten you."

"Well it's your duty now obviously," Sonic growled. "Why don't we just hire a new cook and housekeeper? We have a house big enough for them, and with more family members…" She spat those last words angrily, "We'd need someone there who can cook for more than two or three people."

"Because," said Silver sheepishly, "I don't have the money right now. Our new family has rather expensive tastes."

"Then why not marry for love?" Sonic asked, fidgeting and aching to get away from all of this. "You married Mother for love, didn't you?"

"Yeees…" said Silver slowly. "Well, I grew to love her anyway. It took a little while."

"You didn't marry for love?" asked Sonic incredulously. "What did you marry for then?"

"She wove the best silks in the kingdom," said Silver matter-of-factly. She had a big house, and I needed to… Well anyway I'll be off in a few days, so you'd better learn to get along with these three."

"Oh she'll get along just fine," said Amy. "I've been hoping for someone who's good at braiding hair. I must have all the latest and best styles!"

"And I need someone to praise my gymnastics," said Annabel. "I must be the best contortionist and gymnast in the kingdom!"

"You married for money," said Sonic tearfully. "Now you married… You married so you didn't have to deal with your rebel daughter anymore? Is that it? Well as you said, you don't have money for anything. I'm sure the money will vanish faster than you can bring it in at this point. That, father, is all your fault!"

"Not with you to make our dresses," said Lisa snidely. "I hear you're almost as good a weaver as your mother. I also heard you're a good seamstress. What's better than our own seamstress for getting the greatest outfits dirt cheap?"

"Don't you love me anymore?" Sonic asked her father. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care," said Silver, who was looking much more worn out than Sonic had ever seen before. "Of course I love you. Never doubt that I love you. I just… I don't know what to do anymore Sonic. I'm doing what's best for you. I promise it will work out in the end."

Sonic stormed up the stairs and into her room. She lay on her bed and cried for a while, then wiped her face and blew her nose. Standing, she walked over to her little loom and began to thread it. Blue thread soon filled the loom and she picked up a shuttle to begin weaving the weft into the warp threads she had prepared. She didn't know what else to do. Under her hands, the blue threads disappeared into cloth, the shuttle slipping between the warp threads again and again.

She wove until past dinner time, not caring that she was hungry, not caring that she missed it. No one called her, not even Freda. Eventually she rose and left her room. No one was around and the tears had dried into a salty crust on her face. She ran to the door and opened it. About to run into the forest, she spied her basket of strawberries and smiled tentatively. She picked it up and turned to go inside. As she did so, she thought she caught a flash of red out of the corner of one eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Shadow's Beginning

Prince Shadow was born to hedgehogs Queen Debbie and King Gerald. Ever since his birth, Shadow was defiant and grumpy. His nannies and tutors had more trouble with him than all the other princes and princesses they'd ever worked for. Shadow would only comply when given a direct order from his mother and father, and that would be very grudgingly done.

The only time Shadow ever seemed to be happy was with his sister Maria, who was the complete opposite of him. She did have a stubborn streak, though and was very good at lying for Shadow so he would escape punishment. He would take her outside the castle and they'd play games in the forest, swim in the streams and climb trees. Maria's nanny couldn't figure out how Maria's clothes were so dirty when Maria herself was squeaky clean. Of course Maria bathed herself before anyone was the wiser.

Shadow's mother's coloring was purple and yellow, while his father was gold and bronze. Maria was a pretty yellow hedgehog who frequently wore blue. Her eyes were a soft grass green. Shadow looked like none of them, and king Jerold threatened to find his real family, meaning the monkeys in the trees, and send him back to them. He said that since Shadow loved being outside so much, he must surely be a monkey, and would fit right in. Shadow grumbled and mumbled as usual, but in some way, he felt that was a compliment of his skills and left off being troublesome for a few days.

The only lessons Shadow studied diligently for were his music lessons. He had a handsomely carved lap harp made of alder wood and strung with the finest sinew. The harp was carved with a leaping dragon with vines curling around its legs. Shadow tuned his harp fastidiously and played it with skillful fingers.

Shadow's singing teacher, Mr. Florence, had no trouble putting Shadow through his paces. Shadow sang in a mellifluous, husky baritone that left everyone entranced. No one had any doubt that that if he weren't a prince, Shadow could go far with his music. Alas, singing and music was frowned upon in high society. Music was only for musicians and bards to play. Princes were to know how to play and sing, but not in public, depending on the audience. Shadow was to be talented, if not in music, than in archery or sword play which he also enjoyed.

Armed with this knowledge, Shadow took his harp to the forest and played only for himself and Maria. Gradually however, Maria started going out on her own, which made Shadow immensely pleased. He gave her a kit of food, water, and other supplies though just in case and carved her a walking stick.

"You worry too much," said Maria, though she was thankful.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Shadow replied. "You're my little sister."

"I'm almost twelve," declared Maria.

Shadow gazed at her intently and Maria's half-joking pout morphed into a serious expression. She nodded at Shadow and gave him a hug. She slung her bag of supplies over her shoulder and waved.

"I'll be careful Shadow," she called. "I promise."

Shadow watched Maria for a few weeks, but nothing major ever happened to her. She seemed to have a way with other animals unlike themselves and now always carried more healing salves and herbs than Shadow had initially packed for her. Shadow smiled approvingly and stopped watching her.

As the weeks turned into months, Shadow and Maria's parents grew to notice that Maria was becoming a woman. They intensified her lessons in courtly dances, tea serving, polite conversation and all the rest princesses should know. They added a touch of politics, but not as much as Shadow was receiving. Shadow found he enjoyed the politics lessons more than he thought. His father stressed the importance of Shadow becoming a kingly man, while his mother told both of them it was time to put their childish ways behind them.

"You're no longer a little princess, Maria," said Queen Debbie. "You will make a queen for someone one day. You must learn to be graceful, stately, and knowledgeable, though not enough the women of the court will think you boring."

"Why can't I stay here?" asked Maria. "I can rule with Shadow."

"Shadow will be finding a wife soon," said Debbie. "She needs all her space to be queen. She won't want little sisters to bother her and undermine her methods. That spawns treason."

That made both Shadow and Maria very upset. Under cover of darkness, they both snuck out and met in the forest. Shadow hugged Maria and told her he would always love her and that he would always need her around. They sat together in the branches of a large oak and talked until the sun began to rise.

"I would never throw you away," said Shadow. "When… If you get married, I expect you to visit every month. If your husband doesn't let you, I will come visit you and see if he treats you well. If he doesn't…"

"Wouldn't I be able to choose who I marry?" Maria queried. "I don't want to marry some stuck up king who doesn't like me."

"Are you calling me stuck up?" asked Shadow fondly.

"No," said Maria. "I just want to meet someone who cares about me."

"I'll do my best to find you someone like that," Shadow said softly, combing his fingers through Maria's hair. "I want to meet someone who cares about me too. Even if she's not a courtly woman, that makes no difference to me. She could be a commoner for all I care."

"Um Shadow?" asked Maria, peering at him quizzically. "If you can't find a woman who's… Who can deal with you, what then?"

"Then I don't marry," said Shadow simply. "I hand the kingdom over to you and that will be that. Our parents won't last forever. After they die, well, we can run the kingdom however we want. Of course that's within reason, or the people might revolt."

They both thought on that for a moment. It was true, and a little saddening to think of. None of them were that close to their parents, but they still would miss them if they were gone. Shadow and Maria climbed down the tree and walked back to the palace, Shadow pondering over a certain blue hedgehog he'd seen just a few days ago.

"I hope that fox was worth it," Shadow thought. "I think he was, though. I should check again tomorrow. It's been a few days since I've seen either of them. Sonic's face though, when she saw those strawberries… She looked so heartbroken, but was able to muster up a smile, even if it was a small one. I wonder what happened to make her so upset. I must find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Interlude 1

High above the sky was a place no words could describe. All the angels resided there, as well as the saints, and all other good souls. Here, those who wanted to could be born again twice more. If they achieved this place three times, they would sit on the council of angels and elder beings, and have a say on how to help each person in the myriad universes which floated in the abyss of space and time. They were the ones who stood in the balance between good and evil, and aided mortals in the most difficult choices. Sometimes gifts were given, sometimes just a voice in their heads. If any of it got out of hand, however, the council would have to either remove the angel and fix their mistakes, or let the world play out as it is destined to. Some losses must be allowed, for only this place was perfect.

On one particularly sun shiny day, a wisp floated up from the mouth of a dying hedgehog, rose up through the roof of the house and high up into the sky. A large being radiating warmth and love flew down and caught the soul in his hands and smiled down at it. The being brought the soul back up above the sky and let it go. The soul resolved itself into a hedgehog once called Amanda, and she smiled as she stretched, feeling no aches and pains.

"Am I in heaven now?" she asked the being, who's glow had faded so he was easier to look at. "Is my work done?"

"Most call it heaven, yes," said the angel, also a hedgehog. "Your work is far from done though."

"I've got more to do, haven't I," Amanda said simply as her baby blue eyes met the brown eyes of the angel. "It's different work, in a way less heartbreaking and physical, but work is never done."

"Not exactly," said the angel. "Do you not remember what you asked for when you first came here? Do you not remember your promise?"

"I've been here before?" asked Amanda. "I do not remember…"

The angel looked down at her kindly, smiling warmly. He reached down and smoothed her hair. Surprisingly, Amanda felt no nervousness, after all, he had carried her to this place. Now that she looked at him closer, she could in fact tell it was a male now. The voice should have clued her in. She looked up at him quizzically, and he smiled reassuringly, though she knew she had to figure this out on her own.

"I was here before," she said. "That means I died before. How many times have I died?"

"This would be your second time," said the angel.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Amanda.

"My name is Jules," said the angel, an expression crossing his face that Amanda couldn't read. "We've met before."

What was that expression? It looked like hope, anticipation, and raw, pure longing. She reached a hand up to him and he clasped it gently. He looked as though he was fighting the hardest battle of his life. His lips were pressed so hard together she could barely see them.

"I know you personally," Amanda guessed. "You wouldn't have that expression otherwise. We were friends?"

"Something like that," said Jules.

"We were lovers," Amanda guessed.

"Yes," said Jules in a strained voice, eyes pleading for her to figure it out.

"And my name wasn't Amanda," Amanda reasoned. "What was my name?"

"I can't tell you," said Jules sadly. "You have to figure that out on your own. It's a test of will and strength. If I could help you, I would"

Jules's expression was getting to Amanda. She couldn't see so much anguish and not do anything about it. She pulled her hand from his, and his eyes widened in hurt. His head lowered and tears welled in his brown eyes. She quickly hugged him in reassurance and his chin rested on top of her head. She felt comfortable like this. She felt like she belonged in his arms.

"You can do it, dearest," he whispered into her hair. "You can remember. Remember your life."

Flashes flickered behind Amanda's closed eyelids. She saw scenes like pictures just flicking by faster than she could watch them. She felt pain, longing, loss, love, overwhelming joy… She pulled back a little, though her hands grasped at Jules' sides tighter than ever.

"We had a son. My name is Bernadette and we had a son. His name was… But how is that possible?"

"You asked to be born again," Jules reminded her, his body relaxing in relief. "You promised you'd take care of Sonic for as long as you could, no matter what happened. A special request came in, and you were sent to an alternate universe to take care of a little girl, a little blue hedgehog named Sonic."

"I… I remember now," said Bernadette. "Why did I have to marry Silver of all people though? He's something else."

"Sacrifices must be made for every gain," said Jules. "You had ten years with Sonic, and didn't you enjoy them?"

"I did," said Bernadette. "What of her now, though? Why weren't you sent back?"

"What of Sonic?" asked Jules? "Well, we can watch over her now. We can watch over all the Sonics we have a right to. As for me going back, it's not my time yet."

"When will my third time be?" asked Bernadette.

"Not for some time now, I expect," said Jules.

"What of… What of our Sonic?" asked Bernadette? "What happened to him?"

"The one who works in our Sonic's life is closely allied with the one who's Sonic is currently standing at your grave site and looking lost," said Jules. "She gave us permission to watch both Sonics as much as we'd like."

"Are we able to help at all?" asked Bernadette.

"A little, here and there," Jules replied. "Come on love. Let's go make sure they're alright. I'll explain a little more to you as we watch"

From high above them, two women sat side by side. One was red headed and one light brown. They discussed intensely, nodded, shook their heads and planned. Would everything come out alright? That remained to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Too Much, Too Young, Too Fast

Sonic stood at the long counter in her kitchen, hands moving at an inhuman speed as she chopped onions. Her arms and shoulders flexed as she tossed them in a large pot on the stove, then some celery and finally some peppers. She stopped and wiped her brow with a cloth and looked around herself. It had been only three days since her father had given her the life-changing news, and now he was gone. Her new stepmother didn't waste any time and Freda was gone that very day.

"I have confidence you'll be able to do what needs to be done," Freda said to Sonic before she left. "You are your mother's daughter, and I'm sure she would be proud of you today. If you ever need me—"

"Move along," said Lisa. "Retirement waits for no fox."

Freda just sighed and nodded. Picking up her suitcase, she left through the door Amy was holding open. As soon as her tail was through, Amy closed the door. Sonic held her eyes open so the tears in her eyes wouldn't spill down her cheeks.

"I miss her already," she thought. "And I wonder what happened to Tails."

Outside the house, just down the lane a little, Freda was stopped by a well-dressed hedgehog. She looked up at him and then curtsied as well as her stiff joints would let her. He just nodded and gestured for her to walk with him.

"To what do I owe the honor, Prince Shadow?" she asked.

"Well," said Prince Shadow stiffly. "You see… I happen to fancy a certain hedgehog in that house back there and I was hoping you could tell me more about her."

"You don't mean one of the new ones who just moved in do you?" Freda asked bitterly. "They just fired me."

"I most certainly do not," said Prince Shadow, a disgusted sneer crossing his face. "I mean the blue one. Could you tell me about her?"

"I could," said Freda. "I've known her since she was a baby. What do you want to know?"

Not knowing of the conversation going on about her, Sonic slumped against the counter and stared at the clock. The stew smelled so good, especially the tangy onions, nose twitching garlic and herbs, and the heady scent of the simmering pork she loved so much. Hearing a noise from outside the kitchen door, she quickly straightened and began chopping potatoes.

The door opened and Amy walked in. She wore bright yellow, and had two gold bows at the ends of her braids. Sonic wanted to yank hard on those braids. She had braided them this morning, and Amy hadn't stayed still the whole time, complaining that Sonic was pulling them too tight.

"The stew smells delicious Sonic," said Amy. "I don't know why you have to wear those old rags though. Just look at that kerchief on your head. Did you pull that out of a mop bucket?"

"Well Amy," said Sonic in a falsely sweet voice, "I don't want to get hair in the food. I'm sure neither you, nor your sister or mother would appreciate that. As for wearing rags, I don't want to get my nice clothes dirty. Since I'm apparently the new cook around here, I have to do my best to have a clean kitchen and make the best food I can."

"Humph," said Amy, staring into the stew pot. "When is this going to be done? I'm hungry!"

"It'll be done when the potatoes are soft," said Sonic, tipping the cut potatoes into the pot, "So about two hours. The stew needs to simmer to let all the juices combine and for the vegetables to cook perfectly."

"But I'm hungry now!" whined Amy as Sonic began peeling and slicing carrots.

"Then why not feed yourself?" she asked. "I'm sure you know how to do that. This is a kitchen, and it's full of food. I'm sure even a spoiled girl like you knows how to butter some bread."

Amy huffed and smacked Sonic's head with a cupboard door as she flung it open. Sonic hissed and spat curses under her breath. Amy opened every cupboard and drawer, trying to find food. Finding only uncooked rice, noodles and the like, she got more and more frustrated, leaving every drawer and cupboard open in her wrath. Spotting the bread Sonic had mentioned, she slapped it down on the table and stared at it.

"It's not cut."

"So cut it," said Sonic indifferently.

"I don't want to cut myself," said Amy fussily, "Or ruin my manicure."

Sonic cut Amy's bread with her vegetable cutting knife and slathered it with butter. Amy took it and Sonic went back to work. Amy bit into the bread, then frowned.

"I'm thirsty."

"You know Amy," said Sonic, "There's such a thing as a refrigerator. Why don't you see what mysteries it holds in its cold depths?"

"What in the name of Mobius is a refrigerator?" Amy grumped.

Sonic pointed with her knife in the direction of the fridge, though it could have also been the freezer. Amy walked over and opened the freezer. A blast of icy air hit her face and she slammed it shut.

"How can food survive in there?"

"That's the freezer Amy," said Sonic. "Raw meat lives in there."

"Eeeww!"

"Try the fridge," said Sonic. "It's right next to it."

Amy opened the fridge and grabbed a can of coke. She then spied Sonic's stash of Oreos on top of it and reached up for them.

"You won't like those," said Sonic. "They're poisonous."

"I know what Oreos are, Sonic," said Amy. "I'm taking them. See you when the stew's done."

Sonic growled under her breath and flung the carrots into the stew pot. She was going to hate, no correction, she already hated her life. What would she do from this point on? She was not going to allow herself to be a servant to Lisa and her daughters forever. That just wasn't going to happen.

She closed all the cupboards and drawers, then filled the sinks with water. She slipped in the cutting board, knife and a few other dishes, then dumped in some soap. As Sonic fumed and washed the dishes, she heard a knock on the window.

Sonic jumped sky high and heard a giggle coming from outside the window. If that was someone playing a prank on her, she was going to throw a rotten onion at them. She was not in the mood. Climbing the counter, she looked through the window and saw Tails waving at her. Her angry and exasperated expression morphed into a grin.

"Hey Tails," she said, pushing the window open. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was just exploring the neighborhood and I found your house!" said Tails, beaming, though Sonic thought he also looked a bit shifty eyed. "I thought I'd see if you wanted to come out and play… Oh… Maybe not. You look…"

"Sweaty and dirty?" asked Sonic wryly. "I know. I've been making stew."

"No… That's not what I was going to say at all. You look upset."

"I've just been dealing with things," said Sonic. "I don't know if I can come out right now."

"Sonic!" called Lisa's voice.

Sonic scrambled off the counter and began drying dishes. Lisa pushed open the kitchen door and surveyed the kitchen, nodding to herself.

"Good," she said, "Good. This all seems in order. I see the stew is simmering well. I've just come here to inform you that my daughters and I are going to the fair. Do enjoy yourself at home."

Lisa swept out of the room and slammed the door. Tails flew inside and landed on the counter, his nose twitching. His eyes fastened on the pot of stew and he licked his lips hungrily.

"That's not ready yet," said Sonic. "I can make you a sandwich though."

Sonic put a lid on the pot and finished drying the dishes. She put the dishes away, then got two pieces of bread out of the bread box Amy hadn't spotted. While she was at it, she cut the rest of the bread and put it in the box. There was no sense in leaving a loaf out with only one slice cut out of it. In less than ten seconds, she presented Tails with a ham sandwich and the fox grinned happily.

"Thanks Sonic!" he said, his feet wiggling as he sat on the counter. "The bunnies I live with are very kind, but I missed you so I flew over the whole city looking for you. I heard… I mean I was restless so I wanted to do something."

"You're welcome," said Sonic. "You live with bunnies now? I'm glad you found a home. Mine just became inhospitable. Anyway, you wanted to play?"

Sonic peered curiously at Tails, who was munching his sandwich hungrily. Tails was wearing a tool belt and a brand new red shirt. Something seemed strange about the little fox, though. Sonic could understand him flying all over looking for her, but he seemed like he knew more than he was letting on. She decided she'd leave it for now.

"Yeah!"

"Well," said Sonic. "My stew just needs to simmer now, and the others won't be back for a while, so how about we go out?

"Works for me," said Tails.

The two of them walked outside and into the forest. Sonic climbed a tree while Tails flew up and sat on the highest bow.

"I'm king of the world!" sang out Tails.

"Says who?" Sonic asked. "I'm stronger and faster."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Fun in the Sun

Tails flew up to the highest bow of the tree and perched there easily. Sonic sat a little ways below him on a thicker limb that wouldn't brake under her weight. Tails grinned down at her and waved.

"I'm king of the world!" he sang out, reclining against the tree.

"Says who?" asked Sonic. "I'm stronger and faster.

"Faster I'll agree with, but stronger?" asked Tails. "I don't know about that. Also, you can't reach me, therefore, I am king of the world and I decree…"

Tails spotted something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head. A little ways off, in the tree next to theirs, a hedgehog lounged. He gave Tails a rude gesture and Tails waved back. The black and red hedgehog put a finger over his mouth.

"Decree what?" asked Sonic from her lower perch. "Are you indecisive, my king? Have you decided that I am in fact stronger?"

"Of course not," said Tails. "I was just looking at the butterflies. I decree that you catch me ten butterflies and um…"

"Looking at the butterflies?" Sonic asked. "Your kingdom must be a peaceful one. What happens if I invade it?"

"Invade it with what?" asked Tails. "You have no army!"

Tails got distracted as the hedgehog snickered softly. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Shadow. Tails almost facepalmed. How could he forget that? Shadow was wearing a ragged linin jacket over a stained shirt and cut off breeches. Shadow mouthed something at him and Tails almost fell out of his tree in surprise.

"Tell her to bring you one of each color and species," mouthed Shadow. "They must all be different."

"Why?" Tails mouthed back. "I don't know if there are ten species living in the same area!"

"Because I said so," mouthed Shadow. "She'll have to run to different areas and that will take longer."

"You are a strange person Shadow," Tails mouthed back.

"Do it," mouthed Shadow, glaring at him.

"Tails?" Asked Sonic from below. "Are you okay?"

"I decree that you bring me ten butterflies!" Tails decreed, "And it's King Tails! They all have to be different colors too, and they can't all be the same species. That should keep you from invading my peaceful kingdom."

"Okay, your majesty," said Sonic. "What am I supposed to catch them in though? How am I supposed to bring them up to you? Also are there even more than like one or two species of butterfly out there. You're insane."

"Um…" King Tails said. "Am I king Tails or not? I'll have to come down to you I suppose."

Shadow tossed Tails a net for the butterflies and Tails flew down. He handed it to Sonic and she raced off to catch butterflies. Shadow jumped to Tails' tree and gave him a nod of approval.

"It should take her at least a minute or two to catch ten different colored butterflies," Shadow said confidently.

"What did you want them for anyway?" Tails queried. "Some potions require butterfly wings, but I thought you liked animals and insects."

"I have an idea for a—"

Shadow pressed himself back against the tree as Sonic ran up it. Tails moved some big leafy twigs so Shadow was hidden from view. He then accepted the net of butterflies with the top tied shut and grinned.

"Thanks Sonic," he said cheerfully. "I've been wanting to study the different species of butterflies. Let's play a different game now."

"Aww but I was having fun," said Sonic with a pout. "I want to be queen now… But if you want to switch games… What kind of game would you like to play?"

Tails felt a tug on the net and let go, then hastily climbed back down the tree. Sonic followed him, frowning.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" asked Tails?

"Tails," said Sonic as they walked to a river. "There's something going on here. I don't appreciate being played like this. I love hanging out with you, but I don't like secrets. You're bad at hiding information."

"I'm not allowed to tell you," said Tails, his brow furrowing as he frowned. "Someone wants to help you, but that's all I'm allowed to say. I don't know what else to say."

"What, like Freda?" Sonic asked bitterly. "She can't do anything. She's gone now. My father, he's gone. Those harpies I live with don't care about me. I don't know anyone else besides you and you can't help me. I am happy you found a good family to live with though."

Tails scuffed his foot in the dirt and frowned. Sonic plodded to the river and took off her shoes. She sat down and put her feet in the water, staring at the little fish in its depths.

"You're right," said Tails. "I can't help you. I wish I could, but I do know someone who can. I just can't tell you anything, not until… Well you'll just have to wait a little longer."

"Well…" said Sonic slowly. "You have brightened up my day. That's a little bit of help. You turned this day from a horrible one to a bearable one, and I thank you for that. You were a pretty silly king. I'm sorry for being grumpy. I just hate…"

"I know," said Tails, sitting next to Sonic and taking off his shoes. "At least I think I know. You comforted me when I was upset, and then someone helped me find a place to live. I can never thank you enough for that. Without your help, I'd be stuck eating out of trash cans and sleeping in trees."

"I can't thank Shadow enough for that either," thought Tails as he spotted Shadow walking along the river bank. "He may be short-tempered at times, but he's also insightful and he showed me where Sonic's house was. Yeah… I've got a list of people to thank, and I'm so grateful for each one."

Tails hugged Sonic and rested his head against her. Sonic hugged him back and laughed a little. She ruffled Tails' hair and they both swung their feet in the cool water.

"One day you'll understand," said Tails, picking up a stone and skipping it across the water's surface. "One day it will all be clear and I'll be able to tell my whole story, or at least my side of it."

"I'm sorry for being resentful," said Sonic. "It's not your fault. It's just so hard dealing with three pink terrors who expect everything to be done perfectly. It wears on my mind."

Together they skipped stones and told lame jokes. Tails watched Shadow ambling up and down the river bank, staying out of sight and wondered briefly if he was a stalker. No, he thought, stalkers didn't act like Shadow did. For one thing, they wouldn't be so helpful behind the scenes. After a while, Sonic got up and the two of them parted ways, Sonic back home and Tails towards Shadow's hiding spot.

"I'll see you when I can, little buddy," Sonic called over her shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself doing all the chores," said Tails. "I'll come visit you lots."

"I'll be fine," Sonic yelled back. "Today was fun. See ya!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

I'm sorry for the long wait. I was trying to come up with something for chapter 11, but alas nothing. I like to have a buffer between chapters. Enjoy chapter 7. Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 7:

Conversations and Worries

"So what exactly is your plan?" Tails asked Shadow, who was carefully pinning butterflies to the stems of various pressed flowers.

"I can't do much from here," said Shadow. "No one knows I'm doing this except you, Maria and Freda. She's Sonic's old housekeeper. I'm a prince, Tails. Princes don't do what I'm doing."

"So… If anyone found out what would happen?"

"Well," said Shadow, my father and mother would force me to pick a courtier or princess and marry them right away. "They would exile Sonic and I'd never be able to see her again. Her step sisters and step mother would take over the house that is rightly Sonic's and… I just can't bare the thought of thinking about it. Mother and father have strict rules about this kind of thing."

"What made you fall in love with her in the first place?" Tails asked curiously.

"I don't even know that," said Shadow. "It happened over a period of time. That day when she met you was the day I finally decided to do something. She always looked so lonely, but then suddenly, like a gift from the gods, you were there. It looked like her luck was turning from bad to good and I'd be able to learn some information about her. I never dreamed I was sorely mistaken. It went from bad to worse… I had been watching her from the trees ever since her and I were little."

"So you didn't really find me a place to live because you wanted to?" asked Tails sadly.

Shadow pondered for a few moments as he arranged his flowers and butterflies. He placed the pressed roses, carnations and orchids onto a board, each butterfly pinned to the stem precisely in the spot which looked the best to Shadow. After this was done, Shadow slipped the board carefully into a glass frame. As he did this and brooded over the alignment of his gift, Tails twitched his tails worriedly. After his first meeting with Shadow, Tails had pondered why Shadow had seemed so surprised Tails did not know him. Put together with Shadow's upper class clothing and the way the bunnies acted around him, Tails had realized Shadow was a prince. Tails was a little wary of princes, but Shadow had been… Almost kind to him.

"A little," said Shadow finally. "I thought if I found you a place, you wouldn't die of starvation and ruin my plan. "At the same time, though, I'm a prince, and if princes must rule well they can't leave people out in the cold. In the future, when I became king, you might have been useful one day."

"I'm confused," said Tails, "And why are you pinning butterflies onto pressed flowers?"

"I wanted Sonic to have a friend," said Shadow. I couldn't be that myself, at least not where I could be seen. I wanted her to be happy. At the same time, I could never be mean to a potential friend, or a starving, cold creature whether it talks or not. This forest is mine. I've lived in it practically my whole life. Also, if I let you die, my sister would kill me. I'm trying to make a gift for Sonic. I covered the butterflies with a magic substance which lets their colors shine forever. I couldn't think of anything else to make her, nothing that wouldn't be snatched up right away anyway."

"Yes I would," said a voice from behind Tails. "That gift sounds lovely Shadow. I'm sure she'll love it!"

Tails jumped and squeaked in surprise. A yellow hedgehog with grass green eyes, just a few shades paler than Sonic's emerald ones, walked into view. She was wearing a bright blue dress with a pink sash. She patted Tails on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, little fox," she said. "I'm Maria, Shadow's sister. If he had left you to die, I would be very cross indeed."

Tails talked with the two royal hedgehogs for a few more minutes, then noticed it was getting dark. He waved to them and flew home, where his new mother stood waiting at the door. Tails tried to think of her as mother, at least. Her name was Clarice, and her husband's name was Carter. They were both very kind and treated him well. He still missed his old home, though, but had no idea how to get back there, and had no wish to leave.

"Hi Clar… Mom," said Tails shyly.

"Did you have fun today?" asked Clarice as she let Tails into the house and led him into the kitchen. "We're having bread and cheese for supper, and I've made you some chicken."

"I played with Sonic a little, and talked to Prince Shadow about some things," said Tails, sitting down at the table and receiving a pat on the back from Carter.

Clarice served the food and they all ate well. Tails talked to them both about his day and thought about what Prince Shadow had said. Tails had told them about Sonic's living situation now, and Shadow had just nodded and growled angrily. He had talked to Freda, and was very furious about how Sonic was treated now. Tails hoped one day that Sonic would find Shadow alone, and become friends with him. That would be the only way things could be possible now. Sonic would not be happy if Shadow just came and stole her away.

That was not possible in any case. The king and queen were planning a great ball for Shadow's 20th birthday, but that was not for 4 years, and Sonic would have a very hard home life unless Tails and Shadow could both help her out. Sonic needed another friend. She needed another rock to lean on. Tails knew he was very helpful, or hoped he was, but he was still little. He was a teen, but, well, he didn't know what he meant.

Shadow was learned, and had studied many things. Tails was just a scientist. He knew how to experiment with things, build objects, and brew potions, but he wasn't sure that was enough. Maybe he was just thinking of all this the wrong way. He decided to worry about it later. It had been a long day, so he dug into his chicken, bread and cheese with gusto.

"We'll be going to the fair tomorrow," said Carter. "Would you like to go with us?"

"I thought the fair was only for today," said Tails.

"It lasts for two days more," Clarice explained. "There will be rides and market stalls set up. I was planning on selling some of my vegetables. Carter can show you around if you'd like."

"I don't know."

Tails frowned at his remaining piece of bread. Sonic wasn't allowed to go to the fair. Her new stepmother and siblings had just left her in the house without even asking if she wanted to go. Clarice hugged him tight and Tails tried not to cry.

"If you'd rather play with your friend, that's alright," said Carter. "Maybe you can go the day after tomorrow."

"I do want to go," Tails replied, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I doubt they'd let Sonic go, though. They'll probably make her wash laundry."

"Why don't you go, and if you don't see Sonic there, we can take you home," Carter suggested. "How does that sound?"

Tails nodded and finished his supper. He helped his new parents wash the dishes, then flew upstairs to his room. He worked on making a toy plane, then put it away after a few minutes of fiddling. He was too sad to work on it anymore He lay down and pulled the blankets over him. Tomorrow was a new day. He'd wait to find out what would happen then.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I know I know Sonic is suffering a lot. This isn't some one hour Disney special. I will say that it gets better after this, but not quite in the way you might think, unless you know how my mind works. Please read and review.

Chapter 8:

Madness at the Market

Sonic woke up the next morning with the sound of Annabel kicking the foot of her bed ringing in her ears. She yawned and muttered groggily then focused her emerald eyes on her stepsister, who was now trying to pull her from the bed. Sonic resisted, clutching at the covers and squirming.

"What the hell Annabel?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"It's breakfast time, and you need to get us some things from the market," Annabel replied snootily. "Get up already. Breakfast won't make itself and we're all hungry."

"I would, if you'd let go of me," sonic grumbled, trying to get her feet under her. "Why don't you make your own breakfast? You all have two hands and two feet. There's cereal and bread and oatmeal. Why do I have to do everything myself? (In head) I miss Freda."

Annabel huffed primly and flipped her hair. She began opening Sonic's drawers and throwing clothes at her before slamming the drawer shut. Sonic grudgingly pulled on the simple jeans and t-shirt, then looked for her shoes. Annabel held them above Sonic's head, wiggling them back and forth. Sonic tried to grab them but Annabel jumped onto Sonic's bed and giggled loudly.

"No shoes until you make us breakfast," said the dark pink hedgehog as she flounced out the door.

Sonic burst out of the room, the door slamming against the wall as she left. She was livid, and saw nothing but red as she walked to the kitchen. The floor felt strange under her bare feet as she entered the kitchen and walked to the counter. No one took her shoes, no one! If Annabel wasn't her new stepsister, she would have torn her a new one, with some bruises thrown in for good measure. Maybe she'd pull out all those lovely quills of hers, or… Sonic tried to calm down as she put on an apron and got out a frying pan.

She quickly scrambled four eggs and buttered eight pieces of toast. In less than five minutes, breakfast was on the table. Lisa and her daughters sat down and began to eat, taking big portions for themselves. Sonic was about to sit down too, but Lisa's voice cut through the room like a knife.

"After you wash the dishes you can have breakfast."

Sonic washed the dishes, seething at the fact her feet were bare and vulnerable and she was very hungry. Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Sonic sat down and looked at what was left of breakfast. A meager pile of eggs and half a slice of toast sat there, cold and soggy.

"I guess I'll have to make more," she said as she finished off the small portion of food.

"No time for that," said Lisa. "We need you to gather some items for us from the market. Remember to get tea cakes. We're expecting someone over tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I have my shoes back now?" Sonic asked as Lisa gave her a large basket. "It is after breakfast."

"Not until you come back," said Lisa firmly. "Be back by dark or no shoes for you until the next day. If you keep acting up, you will continue to go without shoes."

Sonic tried not to cry as she opened the door and slipped out into the foggy morning. She ran along the path, her feet seeming to hit every stone and sharp bit of gravel in her way. She was careful not to run too fast. She could already feel a slight burning as she moved. She tried to hold it together, but it was very difficult as she clutched the handle of the basket which swung at her side.

The leaves of the trees rustled as she passed, and the sweet scent of honeysuckle tickled her nose. Sonic ignored it all as she walked to the fair where the market was being held. It would be there for one more day, then would be moved to a new location inside one of the larger buildings. It was turning to autumn, and it would not be wise to have an outdoor market then. She ran on, everything moving past her at normal speeds as she approached the fair.

Sonic entered the area where the fair was being held and moved past the sellers of popcorn and candy apples. She moved past the rides, even though she loved rides. The market was on the other side of the large area and Sonic was almost there when someone flew up to her and hovered near her shoulder. She ignored whomever it was and kept walking until a tug at her ear caused her to skid to a stop. She winced as splinters dug into her feet.

"Hi Sonic!" Tails exclaimed as he finally got her attention. "You came to the fair! Where are your shoes? Your feet look all cut up. Are you bleeding?"

Sonic growled lowly and Tails flew back a little. He frowned and whimpered slightly, then plucked up his courage and continued to fly next to Sonic. Sonic headed straight for the vegetable stall and began picking out cucumbers and peppers. While she was doing that, Tails disappeared behind the counter and had a conversation with the rabbit lady running the stall. Sonic waited a little impatiently with her half full basket for them to be finished. Finally the rabbit left and a new rabbit took her place. He must have been her husband.

"Half price lass," he said. "We've also got some delicious broccoli here."

"Half… Half price?" Sonic asked, looking up? "Are you sure?"

"It's no problem young hedgehog," said the man, adding the broccoli to Sonic's basket. "You're Tails' friend and we have no problem helping you out. You look rather ragged. Do you need some help? I'm sure my wife has some salve in the back for your feet."

"No… No… I'm fine," said Sonic warily, picking up her basket.

She moved on to the butcher and was almost knocked over by an over eager flock of children. She huffed and tried to maneuver past them. This was turning out to be a horrible day, even worse than the days before it. Tails flew above her head and shouted encouragements and Sonic tried to smile. The little fox was so carefree she couldn't help but like him. Once she was done at the butcher's stall, she had to duck low to avoid a swinging basket of apples. She crouched as much as she could and scuttled sideways to the bakery, carefully choosing some buns and cookies. By this time, she was thoroughly frazzled and needed to get out of there.

Sonic suffered the most when a giant tomcat tripped over her and sent her and her goods sprawling over the ground. Unseen by her, Tails flew back to his parents' stall and told them all that happened. Sonic did her best to pack everything up, but the fruit was bruised and the buns were squashed. The meat was ground underfoot.

Sonic picked up her basket and ran. Her bloody footsteps left prints on the path as she moved, not caring where she went. As her feet began to burn the ground, she did her best to slow down. She just managed to once she had reached the forest. By this time she was hopelessly lost and her face was streaming with tears.

Sonic walked aimlessly through the forest, the undergrowth leaving twigs and moss for her feet to step on. The moss was soft, and so was the earth if it wasn't littered by rocks. She managed to stop sobbing and hiccupping and got her breath back. Her face was a mess with snot and tears and her body was bruised from her fall. She wandered aimlessly, not caring where she went, not wanting to go home. It was only the sound of soft harp music that got her foggy mind to think again.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay I'm sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter. Chapter 11 is finished but chapter 12 is fighting with me. I know exactly how I want it to go, but not sure on how to get there. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Interlude 2

Bernadette and Jules watched on sadly from high above the earth. Their poor daughter was being mistreated so badly she didn't even know who she was anymore. As Bernadette watched the light pink hedgehog take the shoes, her anger grew so hot, thunder rumbled across the sky. Jules wrapped an arm around her, though he was just as full of rage as his wife.

"Don't worry my dear," he said soothingly. "The story is not over I'm sure. There's more that needs to be done, loose ends that need to be tied."

"I'm very proud of that fox," said Bernadette with a tiny smile. "His heart is in the right place, and that prince gave him to the right family. They know what's right and wrong. Isn't there anything we can do to help now though?"

"Not at this time," said Jules grimly as they watched the tomcat sit on Sonic after tripping her. "There is hope yet."

Their eyes found a lone hedgehog sitting in the branches of a tree, his legs dangling off a large branch about half way up the large oak. His fingers moved skillfully along the strings of a detailed harp of alder wood and the music which poured forth was soft and hopeful. The two angels smiled down upon him and the sunlight on his back shone just a little brighter. He seemed to look up a little, those ruby eyes scanning his surroundings for a bare second.

"We must wait," said Jules. "All the characters are in play, save for one or two other ones we will meet later. This is not their story, though. This is Sonic and Shadow's story.

Sonic stumbled into their view again, looking awful and heartbroken. She stared up at Shadow, and Jules smiled at Bernadette as they watched the two beings meet for the first time.

"Let's keep watching," he said. "We'll be able to help soon."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 12 is almost finished but I've been fighting with it. I figured I might as well post this. Please read and review.

Chapter 9:

Music of Hope

Sonic stumbled into a small clearing and leaned against a tree, head down and arms folded over her chest. The harp music was beautiful, the notes soaring high and swooping low. Delicate melodies threaded through lovely chords as the harpist's fingers strummed. Sonic looked around but she couldn't see him or her. She sank slowly down to the mossy ground and rested her head against the rough tree bark. As the song changed to a new tune, she began to hum tentatively. It was a lullaby, much like the one she sang to her mother before she died.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee, all through the night," the low voice of the harpist sang. "Guardian angels god will send thee, all through the night…"

Sonic listened and hummed along softly as tears trickled down her dirty face. All Through the Night and Golden Slumbers were her mother's favorite lullabies to sing to her. She would have sang this song to her mother, but her mother wasn't her child, or a child at the time. It had never occurred to her until now why she picked the song she did. She just sang as her mother requested before she died.

The song concluded and Sonic's eyes remained on her toes. She wasn't ashamed to cry in front of whoever was playing. She couldn't see him and she didn't care. A rustling was heard from above and Sonic looked up to see a black and red hedgehog peering down at her quizzically.

"P-prince Shadow?" she asked in a quavering voice, not believing her eyes as she stared at him.

"I am not he," said the hedgehog. "I'm merely the same color."

Sonic had stood and bowed by this point, but the hedgehog shook his head and told her to rise. As she looked at him more closely, she noticed he was wearing very old, tattered clothing. His harp was scratched though still very detailed, and his fur was ragged and dirty. Something niggled at Sonic's mind, though. She just wasn't sure what to believe.

"Did you like my music?" asked not Shadow curiously.

"It was beautiful," said Sonic. "It went straight to my heart. So if you're not Shadow, who are you?"

"You can call me Lancelot," said not Shadow with a smile.

Sonic scrubbed at her face to no affect. Lancelot handed her a grubby handkerchief and she smiled shyly in thanks. She wiped her face and tried to smooth and fix her spines.

"What happened to your feet?" asked Lancelot, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh… I'm okay," said Sonic. "My name is Sonic by the way."

Lancelot put down his harp and reached into a pack on his back. He dug out some salve and disinfectant, then sat beside Sonic. He lifted one of Sonic's feet and she flinched, trying to move away. Lancelot murmured soothing nonsense as he swabbed Sonic's feet with peroxide, then slathered them with salve. The disinfectant stung, but the salve felt comforting on her cut and bruised feet. Lancelot then bandaged them expertly and let her feet go.

"Thank you Lancelot," she said, blushing. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he replied, pulling a pair of blue shoes from his pack and handing them to her. "Now, why don't you try these on?"

"I can't," said Sonic, lowering her head. "I shouldn't…"

"Just try them on," said Lancelot. "You'll feel better. I promise you will."

Sonic slipped on the shoes and got to her feet. She walked around slowly, then began to run. She ran past Lancelot thirty times before slowing to a stop. She was about to pull off the shoes when he stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No no," he said. "While you're here, you can wear them whenever you want."

"Thank you," said Sonic happily.

Her smile was bright as she shyly shook Lancelot's hand. Lancelot just shrugged stoically and picked up his harp. He played a number of happy, jaunty, sad and soothing tunes for her as she clapped or sang along. Sonic didn't mind what he played as she loved them all. She ran up and down trees, tossed acorns at Lancelot, who ducked them all, and did a number of other tricks. The sun began to sink and Sonic gasped in shock. She didn't mean to stay so late. Her step mother was not going to be happy.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "I have to go!"

She took off her shoes and handed them back to Lancelot. He put them back in his pack and handed her the ruined food from the market. Sonic smiled at him and left, a skip in her slow steps.

"I'm going to need some food delivered to that house," Shadow muttered to himself. "I'm sure Carter and Clarice saw it all, and Tails must have as well. I'm sure they've got it all in hand. I'll pay them later of course."

Shadow walked back into town, following the trail of bloody footprints until they branched off to a large home. He watched along the trail, spying Sonic, who was almost to her door. He sighed and walked back home to the palace.

"I hope I gave her at least a little hope," Shadow said wistfully. "I wish I can do more for you Sonic."

"I can help," said Maria, popping up next to him. "You aren't very good at disguises brother. I'm sure she suspects."

"I'm trying my best," said Shadow with an annoyed shrug, "and yes I think she could use a friend who's a girl."

"It's settled then," said Maria, pinching Shadow's cheeks. "I'll figure out a way to help. Her and I will be best friends I'm sure!"

"Maria!" Shadow yelled. "Don't do that!"

Maria just giggled and linked her arm with Shadow's. Prince and princess walked inside the palace, ducking past the guards and courtiers. Shadow needed to get cleaned up before dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I'm sorry for the late update. I've been dealing with health and emotional issues. Chapter 12 is done and interlude 3 is almost done. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 10:

Freedom and Friends

Two years past by in agonizing slowness. Sonic was now 16 and feeling like she was an old woman. Her hands were full of calluses, she never had time to do her hair, and her step sisters were wearing the dresses she once wore. They also wore her jewelry, while Lisa wore her mother's jewels which rightly belonged to Sonic. She was put to work full time weaving, sewing, cooking and fetching. The only times that made her life bearable were stolen moments with her friends. Only the thought of her friends kept her getting up at the crack of dawn and making it through another torturous day.

Every time her stepmother and stepsisters stole her shoes, Lancelot let her wear the ones he kept for her. He played her songs on his harp and told her stories of the forest, lakes and animals. He told her tales of the kings who ruled before Gerald and Debbie and all the great heros of the past. Sonic's favorite story was of Sasha the great. She was a hedgehog who started an organization designed to help only women who were abused or homeless. Sonic loved Lancelot's stories and music and was starting to get fluttery feelings in her stomach every time she saw him, especially on those rare occasions when he hugged her.

Every time she wasn't motivated or couldn't figure out how to smile and laugh, Tails told her silly jokes or played games with her. Their favorite games were I spy and guess the animal, plant or anything else they could think of. Tails was always very energetic and didn't mind when Sonic felt a little slow and achy some days. They had races, made cookies at Clarice and Carter's house and fell asleep in the sun. Sonic thought Tails was the best friend anyone could have in the whole wide world. There was no one quite like Miles Tails Prower.

Sonic had no friends who were girls until she met Margarete a few days after she met Lancelot. Every time she just needed a girl to talk to, her new hedgehog friend was there for her. They talked about fashion, fabrics and colors, and just anything else they could think of. They had tea parties, which Sonic didn't mind sometimes. They also learned things from each other. Sonic taught Margarete how to sew, and Margarete taught Sonic how to skip two stones at once, walk over a stream using only stepping stones and things like that. Sonic thought it was interesting that no matter what kind of clothes Margarete was wearing, they were always blue. She reflected every time she saw Lancelot and Margarete that their clothes were always torn or dirty just like hers.

Alas, these bids for freedom were very few and far between. Sonic hid all the treasures her friends gave her under a loose floor board in her small basement room, which was really an old store room. There was the glass-framed picture of butterflies and flowers from Lancelot, a toy airplane from Tails which really flew, a make-up kit from Margarete, and a few other treasures. Sonic slept on a straw mattress with only a wadded up sheet as a pillow and a thin, ragged blanket. It was alright to her though, the boiler room was right next door, so the basement was always warm.

Sometimes she could have sworn she saw fairies dancing in the forest, and many times in the weeping willow she had planted near her house. It had grown into a tall, stately tree with branches and leaves which seemed to move on their own. Once or twice, during the night, she thought she heard music like that of Lancelot's harp. This was lighter though, and seemed to have flutes and drums woven into the tapestry of music. Most odd of all the gifts though were the little parcels of food she found from time to time.

Every time she went without food, she always found a small bag of bread, meat and an apple near her matress as well as a cup of water. The bag and cup would be gone the next day. She wondered if she was going insane. If this were so, though, it was a good insane. If she were insane, she wouldn't feel all the aches in her body or hear her step sisters and step mother yell nasty words at her. She wouldn't feel so low and unwanted.

A few days after Sonic's birthday, which was only acknowledged with a bit more food and one less chore, she managed to slip away. Her step family had gone away for a few hours to a friend's house and of course she wasn't invited. Of course, this was one of the days without her shoes, but it was okay she guessed. She'd rather see her friends. She wore her shoes yesterday.

Of course, as she predicted, her family's money had dwindled to almost nothing. Her father never came home anymore, for he didn't have the funds to do so. He apologized in letters containing a little money for each one of the family members. Sonic received none of it. She was to the point that money mattered nothing to her. Friends were everything to her now. She would die for them.

Speaking of her friends, she soon saw them in the clearing where she first met Lancelot. The black and red hedgehog smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to sit. He tended to her feet as she talked to Tails and Margarete. Margarete was wearing faded blue as usual, today a tank top and shorts. Her hair was done up in a messy bun. The yellow hedgehog smiled at Sonic brightly and her green eyes twinkled.

"I've missed you all," said Sonic as she slipped on her shoes. "I'm glad you're all here today."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tails asked with a grin. "It's your birthday!"

"My birthday was a few days ago Tails," Sonic replied.

"Yeah but we weren't there then," said Margarete, giving Sonic a giant hug. "Now we are. Happy birthday Sonic."

Margarete and Tails uncovered a large cake baked by Clarice. It was chocolate, with blue icing spelling out Happy Sweet Sixteen. Lancelot gave Sonic a leather necklace with a small amber pendent in the shape of a swan. She hid it under her clothes and touched the spot where it was hidden frequently. Margarete gave her a bracelet with a silver owl charm and Tails gave her earrings with dangling blue beads. Sonic loved all of her presents.

"Thank you all!" she squealed happily.

She hugged all of them tightly and kissed Lancelot on the cheek unthinkingly. She covered her face with her hands and blushed deeply as she realized what she'd done.

"Oh… Oh… I…"

Sonic didn't see Lancelot's wide, blissful grin and the other two throwing their hands up in victory. Sonic got her blush under control and uncovered her face.

"Let's eat some cake!" Tails said cheerfully, looking at it hungrily.

"Yes lets," Sonic replied. "I'm starving!"

The four friends enjoyed an unbelievably happy afternoon eating cake, playing games and running around like fools. They played any kind of weird game they could imagine, then sat down to relax in the shade.

"I should probably get going soon," said Sonic.

"Probably," Lancelot agreed. "It's a shame though. We'll miss you."

"We always miss you!" chimed in Tails, giving her another tight hug.

They rested and talked for a little more before Sonic stood and hugged them all goodbye. She began the trek home after giving back her shoes and they all stared after her sadly. As soon as she was gone, Tails and Margarete turned to Shadow with grins.

"She kissed you Shadow!" Tails exclaimed excitedly. "She actually kissed you."

"Mmhmm," said Shadow, a blissful grin crossing his face again. "It was just on the cheek but still."

"I thought it was high time," agreed Maria. "It was so cute!"

"I hope we made her day better," said Tails with a slight frown.

"Didn't you see the way she was acting?" Maria asked. "She was in heaven. She would have stayed till the end of time. I'm just wondering if she noticed the fairies yet. They've been all over in the forest and around the willow."

"I was thinking of that myself," said Shadow. "She had a bit of that glow around her. You know what I mean right, the glow that comes from eating their food. She also seemed a little far away. I wonder if she's been hearing the music of the fey."

"They fed her?" Maria asked in surprise. "They must really love her. Either that or they feel sorry for her. I'm not sure what the music means, though. I've never heard it."

"I saw the glow," said Tails. "I didn't know that's what was going on though. I just thought she looked really… Healthy or something. I'm still new to this place and I've never seen a fairy. Did anyone tell them to do that?"

Everyone shook their heads and Shadow told him he was sure Tails would see a fairy one day. Tails hummed thoughtfully and began packing up the left over cake. He'd find out a way to smuggle it to Sonic somehow.

"It's probably best we get back to the palace," Shadow said. "Let's go Maria."

They all went their separate ways as Sonic entered her house. The amber pendent swung against her chest as she walked. That would go under her floor board as soon as possible, along with her other new jewelry. She didn't need anyone stealing it. As she entered her tiny room, she thought she heard a chime, like a tiny creature speaking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11:

Fairies and Spiders

Sonic turned her head and looked around herself. All she saw was her tiny store room, the thin mattress still on the floor and a stool in one corner. Her tiny table held a small bag of food and a cup of clear water. She tilted her head in confusion. She had just eaten. Why was the food there? She heard the tiny chime again and looked around once more. She shifted on her feet and finally spotted it.

A dusty beam of light was coming from the lightbulb outside her room. As it touched the rafters near the ceiling, it illuminated something sparkling. This light took on shape and became a tiny winged creature sitting on the ceiling beam of the store room. Sonic edged forward very slowly, her feet just barely shuffling against the rough floor. Once she did so, the door shut tight behind her.

She jumped slightly, startled into letting out a small noise. The room was now dark, only lit by a few points of light coming from the ceiling. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the creature again, and then another and another. No less than five winged creatures stood on her table, rested on her mattress or sat on her ceiling beams. Each one seemed to be made purely of light and shadow, with tiny specks of jewels or other material floating inside them.

One of the creatures chimed and touched the cup of water. She had an elven face with a high forehead, pointed ears and a mischievous smile. Sonic was sure it was a she, because she wore a pink dress which looked to have been spun from cobwebs, had skin of moonlight and eyes like coals. Floating in her ethereal body were flecks of emeralds.

"You brought me food?" sonic asked. "Thank you. I'm not starving though. I just had some birthday cake."

The creature on the ceiling chirped like a bird and Sonic smiled. He was blue, like the heart of a flame and had glowing orange eyes. Floating through him were specks of coal. Sonic figured she should listen to him. He looked intense, like Lancelot did sometimes.

"Oh… Alright," she said laughing a little. "I suppose I am still hungry and thirsty."

She watched the other three creatures curiously. They must be fairies she told herself. They looked different up close, nothing like the little lights she saw fluttering in the forest or jumping in and around the branches of the willow. They were stuffing her mattress with new straw or was it feathers, creating a tiny little window she could see through, and putting a small ball of light on the ceiling so she wouldn't always be in darkness.

The moonlight fairy held out the cup of water to Sonic and she accepted it. The fiery fairy flew down and unpacked an apple, some bread and cheese. Sonic drank half the water, then ate the bread and cheese. She finished the water, which was the best tasting water she could never have imagined. It was always that way, reminding her of all the good things in life. Once that was all gone, Sonic felt full and happy.

"I'm finished," she told the little fairies. "Thank you for the food."

The moonlight fairy held out the apple, the fruit glowing in its hands. She made a show of polishing the apple on her dress and showing Sonic the sparkling fruit again. The apples had never looked this way before, though the water always tasted the same. The fairy held out the apple again and Sonic took it.

"Oh alright," she said. "If you insist, I must comply. I love gala apples."

Sonic took a large bite and relished in the tart juice slipping down her throat, quenching her thirst just as well as the water had. As she savored the apple, the other three creatures, finished with their tasks, came back and began doing Sonic's hair. Sonic ate the apple, core and all and smiled a red smile. Two of the fairies grasped her hands and cleaned them with magic before doing her nails.

"Why thank you!" Sonic exclaimed happily. "You don't have to do that though. Can I get your names?"

She watched as each fairy drew a small picture in the air. The fiery fairy was called Coal, the moonlight fairy was called Quicksilver, and she couldn't quite figure out the other three pictures. The fairies were red, green, and yellow respectively. Each had something floating in their light as well. One had animal fur, one had leaves, and one had a tiny rainbow orb.

"I'm going to call you rainbow," Sonic said to the yellow fairy, who beamed and chimed. "And you are Fern, and you are… How about I just call you Faun?"

The green fairy chimed and the red fairy shrugged. Sonic was just about to ask another question when she heard a yell and someone stomping loudly above her head. The fairies flew away through the walls, the cup and bag disappearing. Sonic frowned and stood from her stool. She didn't even have time to thank them. She opened the door and ran upstairs.

"What is the problem Amy?" she yelled. "I was trying to have some me time."

"There's a spider in my room!" Amy shrieked. "Kill it! It's got eggs and everything!"

Sonic slipped into Amy's room and found the spider. She carefully detached the web and spider from the wall. She took the egg sack with as well. She knew the spider would die soon, but the children needed a good home. Amy saw her new look then and called out for her mother.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Lisa. "Sonic? Why are your nails done and why is your hair curly?"

"I saved some nail polish from when Annabel threw hers out," said Sonic. "If you'll excuse me, I have a spider to deal with."

"You are not excused," snarled Lisa. "Let me see that nail polish."

"I don't have it with me," said Sonic, "And in any case, my hands are full."

The bright pink hedgehog made a move to swipe the web from Sonic's hands but she dodged. Sonic ran back to her little room and affixed the web to the wall. She then rummaged through her treasures and found a tiny bottle of nail polish the same color as hers from the make-up kit Margarete had given her. Sonic kissed the nail polish good-bye and headed out of her room.

"Here it is," said Sonic, handing Lisa the polish.

"This?" asked Lisa. "This is high quality nail polish. We can't afford this! Where did you find this? Did you steal it?"

"No!" Sonic exclaimed. "I told you! Annabel threw it away."

"I've thrown away lots of old nail polish bottles but nothing like this," said Annabel, staring at the bottle in envy. "This is of royal quality. Did you steal it when you had a shoe day?"

"No," Sonic thought sarcastically, "It was given to me as a present by a princess."

"I didn't steal it!" Sonic stated loudly. "So I lied. I don't know where it came from."

"Go to your room," said Lisa icily. "No shoes for three days and you will be waxing the floors tomorrow."

She made a shoeing gesture as though Sonic was merely an annoying fly, then pocketed the tiny bottle of nail polish. Sonic walked sadly to her room and closed the door. The little window was still there, though since it was a basement, it showed enchanted scenes Sonic had never seen before. The light bounced on the ceiling, a silvery white willow the wisp captured from an eery forest. Sonic sat on her mattress, which was now stuffed with feathers instead of straw.

"Why are you being so whimsical Sonic?" she asked herself. "You just had to give away one of your treasures, and you have to wax the floor tomorrow, and you have no shoes for three days!"

Her voice got louder and louder as she ranted, not even the sound of someone stomping on the floor above her shut her up. Sonic only quieted when Quicksilver seemed to melt from the wall and landed on her knee. The little fairy felt cool like dew, and her pink cobweb dress sparkled with hints of sapphire blue.

"Hi Quicksilver," said Sonic. "Thanks for making my prison look nicer."

Quicksilver gestured to her dress, then up at the web on the wall. The spider was already repairing it, though she looked tired and slow. The egg sack was firmly anchored to the web. Sonic looked between dress and web and nodded.

"Your dress is made of spiderwebs," she said. "I know. It's very pretty."

Quicksilver lifted a hand and touched Sonic's palm with it. A little prick of pain went through her, but then she noticed Quicksilver was holding a needle, a very tiny needle. Sonic stared at the needle in fear, then realized it was only a sewing needle. Then it clicked in her head.

"Do you think the spider would let me borrow some of her silk?" Sonic asked.

Quicksilver chimed affirmatively and melted back into the wall. Sonic lay down and stared up at her light. The little willow the wisp bounced happily along the ceiling as though telling Sonic to follow it. Sonic fell asleep watching it wander around and around the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12:

A Hot Spring and a Cool Night

Prince Shadow snuck out of his room and up to the tallest tower of the palace. He climbed the stairs swiftly, his bare feet silent on the carpet. He held his skates in one hand as he climbed, his heart beating a tattoo against his ribs. His mind churned with thoughts of Sonic, remembering her kiss and wondering about the glow around her. Tails had seen that glow, and if even a newcomer to the kingdom could see that glow, how could anyone else fail to see it? He would ask the fairies to teach Tails their ways as well.

As he reached a hand up to open the trap door in the ceiling, he wondered if Carter and Clarice hadn't already been subtly teaching Tails, just like Sonic was being taught. Sonic wasn't new to the kingdom though, or was she? He had been researching the merchant Silver and found out he had moved with Sonic and his wife to this kingdom when Sonic was a newborn. Did that classify as new? He thought of the fair folk and scoffed at himself. Of course she was new. The fair folk measured time way differently than regular folk. They lived forever, or near enough it didn't matter.

Shadow climbed out onto the platform at the top of the tower. A railing ran along the square area, with weapons built into it. Shadow hated it. He loved weapons, but he hated war. His father did nothing but war against other kingdoms. At least he had the sense to stop if he was losing profit. Shadow leaned against the railing and waited, enjoying the cool night air on his skin.

Five points of light flew toward them, finally resolving themselves into large fairies. They glowed brightly and the gems and leaves and fur that floated in their depths meant they were of high ranking. The three smaller fairies landed a little way down from Shadow, resting on the railing. The two largest fairies flew right up to him and peered at him intently.

"So you have heard our call, then," said the fiery blue fairy. "It is good you have come. We have much to tell you."

"Thank you for…" Shadow paused as he tried to come up with the right words. "Thank you for showing yourselves to me and for going out of your way to bring me news. Please speak and I will listen."

"We have shown ourselves to the girl known as Sonic," said the moonlight colored fairy with the emerald flecks. "We have been feeding her, as I'm sure you're aware by now and we have let her hear a taste of our music. She has seen the smaller fey, the spriggans, pixies and willow the wisps. These three with us are known as nature fey. It is them who have brought Sonic to our attention."

"So what happened?" Shadow asked. "They've been watching her and then… They told you and you fed her?"

"Not quite," said the fiery fairy. "They fed her, which I'll admit made us rather angry, but once we saw her for ourselves we knew at once we needed to aid her. After watching you for a while, we noticed her connection to you. We thought long and hard on this and decided you and her would bring about an age rarely seen in this kingdom."

"A new age?" asked Shadow, a little confused. "What kind of age? I hope to bring about peace and prosperity if that's what you mean."

"Almost exactly," The moonlight fairy said. "There will be many trials and hardships to come, but also many wonderful and beautiful moments. Cherish the love and kindness Shadow the hedgehog. Cherish the friends and family you have. We hope you will be strong enough for this."

The fairies then lifted into the air and flew away, leaving Shadow confused and stunned. He wasn't sure what it all meant. Before they left, the three nature fey looked at him meaningfully and Shadow nodded. He would be watching out for them.

"I suppose you're the go between," he said to himself. "Thank you for taking care of Sonic."

"So who's this Sonic you speak of?" said a voice from behind him

Shadow yelped in an undignified manner and spun around with wide eyes. His mother stood there, gazing at him calmly. Shadow tried to calm down, but his left foot twitched slightly, betraying his want to get out of there.

"What are you doing my dear?" asked his mother.

"Watching the stars," Shadow said automatically.

"So fairies are stars now?" asked his mother. "That's a new one. Now, why don't you tell me about this Sonic girl, or should I help you along?"

Shadow blinked in befuddlement as his mother pulled out a black and white photograph of Shadow leaving the castle in his commoner's garb. Shadow glanced at it sidelong and almost swore.

"Where did you get that mother?" he asked.

"The guards know a lot," she said. "They thought they should bring this to my attention. So, you dress like a commoner for what purpose?"

"She doesn't know who I am," said Shadow. "I like it better that way. From what I can gather, her father is Silver the merchant, but he's been missing for over four years, six if I recall rightly."

"Silver the merchant?" asked his mother. "Isn't he rather new to this kingdom?"

"I don't know for sure," said Shadow. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Her step mother and step sisters are treating Sonic very badly and I want to get her out of there. I can't though until the ball in two years."

"Your special ball?" his mother asked. "It's that serious then. What's your secret name Shadow?"

"Lancelot," said Shadow.

"Like the Lancelot from 100 years ago?" asked Debbie.

"Yes," Shadow admitted.

Queen Debbie ruffled her son's hair and he grumbled. She hugged him and he grudgingly hugged her back. It wasn't that he didn't like hugs. He just wasn't much of a touchy feely person when he was stressed.

"I can see you are worried and stressed," said Debbie. "Why don't you go see Sonic?"

"In the middle of the night?" asked Shadow incredulously. "I'm not sure that would be wise. I mean… I'd love to see her but…"

"You have my blessing," said his mother. "I have it on good authority that her step sisters are sleeping over at a friend's house and her step mother is passed out drunk."

"How do you know this?" asked Shadow.

"You're not the only one with fairies, my son," said his mother. "Your father can't be trusted anymore, so they came to me, giving me crucial advice on running the kingdom."

"They do?" asked Shadow in confusion.

"your father is not the man he once was," said Debbie. "Run along now. The night won't last forever."

Shadow pecked his mother on the cheek and ran down the tower stairs. He stepped down a small set of stairs which led to the back entrance of the kitchen and knocked. The door was opened by a sleepy-eyed maid with a broom in her hand.

"Yes my prince?" she asked with a bow.

"I need a picnic basket for two please," Shadow said quietly. "Be sure to add a few slices of apple pie."

The maid nodded and retreated into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she handed shadow a large basket and closed the door. Shadow took off his skates and ran silently to the abandoned storage closet where he kept his common garb. He dressed quietly then left, ducking nimbly around the guards who pretended not to notice him.

"How long do you think this will last?" asked a grizzled old sergeant.

"Quiet," hissed the lieutenant who was stationed at the main gate. "Some of the guards are still loyal to Gerald."

The sergeant fell silent and resumed his pacing around the castle grounds. He was getting too old for this. Near the small gate Shadow had left, a guard with no insignia listened and pondered the actions of the guards. He was starting to wonder if he was on the right side or not. Things could go ass over tea kettle any time and he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Shadow ran to Sonic's house and peered through a window. Sonic's step mother lay on the couch, her mouth hanging open and her blouse stained with wine. Shadow made a disgusted face and walked around the back of the house. How was he going to get into the basement? It was underground. A slight zapping touch was felt on his arm and he looked around, ready to berate or squash whatever it was.

"We can get you in," said the fairy with the rainbow orb inside it's body. "It would be better if we wake her though."

"Please do," said Shadow."

The fairy melted through the wall and was gone. Shadow ran to the front of the house, feeling the stones of the path through his thin shoes. Sonic came out of the house yawning hugely. He smiled at her and she was instantly awake. She gasped and Lancelot laughed softly.

"Lancelot?" she asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here? I could get in trouble!"

"I came to ask you if you want to go on a picnic," Lancelot said simply. "So do you want to?"

"I have to get up in three hours!" said Sonic. "I don't have time!"

"Don't worry," said Lancelot. "I'll bring you back home in time."

Sonic frowned, but then agreed and Lancelot led her away from the house. They walked for a while until the smell of sulfur filled the air. Sonic wrinkled her nose and Lancelot placed the basket down on a rock. A few feet in front of them was a large hot spring which disappeared into a tunnel at the bace of a cliff. "That's a lot of water," said Sonic.

"I brought you a bathing suit if you'd like to swim," said Lancelot.

"Um…" said Sonic warily. "I'm scared of water."

"It's not that deep," Lancelot assured her. "It's only about chest deep on you."

"Okay," said Sonic shyly. "I'll try it."

Sonic took the light blue bathing suit from Lancelot and walked behind a tree. She quickly changed and hung her clothes over a branch, then walked back into the moonlight. Goosebumps pebbled her skin as Lancelot stared at her. She coughed slightly and smiled shyly as she edged toward the water.

She took a deep breath as her toes incountered the edge of the hot water. It was just hot enough for a very good soak, which Sonic hadn't had in years. She stepped farther in until the water covered her knees, then looked back at Lancelot. He smiled reassuringly at her and Sonic moved toward a ledge to sit down. The water covered her chest and shoulders and she sighed in bliss as she rested there.

"It is actually quite nice," she said in wonder.

"Of course it is," said Lancelot as he splashed in near her. "I come here all the time. There's a cave through that tunnel. The water runs through and drops off to trickle through a sort of trough in the middle of the floor."

"You've swam through that tunnel?" asked Sonic in shock, her hands clasped over her wildly beating heart.

"Don't worry," said Lancelot, "I only had to hold my breath for a few seconds. It slopes down and then you drop out into the trough and jump to the side before you get swept away."

"What possessed you to do such a thing?" Sonic asked, her hands over her face now as though she didn't want to see what she was imagining.

"I was curious," said Lancelot. "Margarete also dared me to. Of course I dared her to do the same thing."

Lancelot grinned and they sat in silence for a time. When Sonic's hands were all wrinkly as though she had been doing dishes for a long time, she climbed out and began examining the picnic basket. She stuffed a sandwich into her mouth and spread out the cloth one handed as she gobbled it down.

"Well someone's eager," said Lancelot. "Don't worry, there's lots of food."

Sonic nodded and the two of them shared a late night picnic lunch. Sonic threw grapes at Lancelot and in return he threw strawberries. They then gorged themselves on apple pie and Lancelot saw Sonic to her front door. The fairy with the fur in her body grasped Sonic's arm and melted through the wall with her. Lancelot waved before walking back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

Interlude 3

Jules and Bernadette watched as Sonic took webbing from the spider web on her wall and began to carefully spin it on her small spindle. The webbing was fine and sticky, but not so much that it clung to everything it stuck to. Sonic watched in awe as the new thread began to form under her fingers. The whirl of the spindle spun swiftly and Sonic wound the thread into a ball. Every time the spider renewed her thread, Sonic took small amounts until her ball was of a respectable size.

One day the mother spider died and the eggs hatched. Most of the spiders left for other homes, but at least three stayed on the main web and caught any insects that managed to get into Sonic's tiny room. Sonic began now to weave the thread into cloth, and Bernadette smiled. Even undyed, the cloth was never the less pretty and very tough. It would make great garments for Sonic's friends and for herself if she chose to make any. Bernadette doubted it though. Sonic was too scared of being discovered.

A few weeks earlier, a number of fairies flew up to the heavens, or just below them, waiting for Jules and Bernadette to come down. They could not enter until they were full angels. Jules and Bernadette flew down and met the fey to hear what they had to say. Their news was very interesting.

"I've seen you trying to help our Sonic," Jules remarked calmly. "Do you have any other news for us? We could use some good news at this point."

"I'm afraid something bad is going to happen soon," said the moonlight fairy with the emeralds in her depths. "We can feel it in the air. Soon for us might be fifty years for the mortals though, so we can't exactly pinpoint the time."

"There is an evil fairy living in a swamp and plotting a curse on Sonic and Shadow's family line," said the fiery fairy. "I'm afraid she's more demon then fairy at this point."

So not exactly soon, thought Bernadette. It could either be ten or so years from now, or even longer. It all depended on when the demonic fairy would strike. Her and Jules couldn't help much, but she had a plan. Jules took her hand and they flew upward.

"I think it's almost time for my second life," said Jules. "I don't want to leave you but I must."

"We have a few years at least," said Bernadette. "I'll be watching over you and maybe you'll have a fairy or two as well. Maybe we can speak to someone higher up about this."

"I agree," said Jules, and they flew up into the heavens, leaving the fair folk behind.

"I'll have to be born at least five years from now," said Jules, "Five years minimum. If I'm to help Sonic's children, I need to be at least a teen."

"If I'm thinking this through rightly," said Bernadette, "This will either be one of her children or one of her grandchildren. We need more information."

"I agree," said Jules. "We must go higher up for this."

The two of them flew higher up, to where the clouds were even farther out of sight than they were before. They flew for seven days and seven nights before they found the counsel. They spoke at length and the counsel deliberated before the leader spoke. He scratched his beard and frowned thoughtfully.

"Jules my son," he said, "If you must go, it needs to be now. "There's no time to waste. You can't help Sonic's children directly, but your children can help one of her grandchildren. All of this will make sense later. Go with my blessing."

Bernadette hugged Jules goodbye, then flew backward. The leader of the counsel touched Jules' forehead, and he vanished into a cloud of vapor. The vapor trail drifted down to earth, and Bernadette watched it sadly until it vanished completely.

"Do not worry my daughter," the leader said. "You will see him again."

A/N Yay Chapter 14 is finished, so you can have this lovely interlude. Once I manage to get chapter 15 done, you can have chapter 13. In the meantime, please read and review and maybe check out my other fics. 😊


End file.
